conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Helvore
This Nation is part of the Nearly Real World The Kingdom of Helvore (Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_Language: La Roiséaux d'Elvoir, ''IPA: /læ rwæziɛɞ dɛlvwæ/), is a sovereign nation in Western Europe, consisting of a mainland European territory and several overseas colonies in South America, Polynesia, and the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. The European component of Helvore, referred to as the Kingdom of Greater Helvore (Helvoran: ''La Roiséaux d'Elvoir Exoupe, ''IPA: /læ rwæziɛɞ dɛlvwæ ɛksup/), forms a land border between Brittany (France) in the North-East, the United Kingdom in the north, the Republic of Mästenburg in the north-west, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Aquitanian Sea (Helvoran: ''L'ere Aquitaine, ''IPA: /lɛɹ ækwɨten/) to the East. Greater Helvore has a landmass of 312,896 kilometers squared, making it the ninth largest country in Europe, and the 69th largest in the world. The population of greater Helvore, according to the June 2015 census, was 32,846,312, thus making it the 10th most populous nation in Europe. Politically, Helvore is a constitutional monarchy, headed by a monarch, whose seat is in the capital of the nation, Roixterre (IPA: /Rwætεɹ/), the cultural and commercial center of Helvore. The current political system of Helvore, known as the Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy system, stems from the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War (1664-1682), and is focused on the overruling power of the people, and the philosophy of a royal vassal to the people. During the Iron Age, contemporary Helvore was inhabited by the Aelvorans in the South, and the Rythii in the north of the area. In 45 AD, the Roman Empire conquered both the Aelvoran and Rhythii people, dominating the area of modern Helvore until 431. Shortly after the Romans left Helvore (historically Aelvore), Germanic tribes from Celtic Britain and Gaul invaded, forcing the Aelo-Romans to form separate defensive kingdoms throughout the region. This eventually lead to the Warring States Period, in which Aelvore was divided into several warring kingdoms of extremely diverse cultures. Riʃardd of Greater Aelvore (Contemporary Helvoran Spelling: Richarde d'Elvoir Exoupe), unified the warring Helvoran states in 950 AD, forming the basis of the contemporary Kingdom of Helvore. By the late medieval period, Helvore had become one of Europe's major colonial powers, with overseas territories throughout the world. However, growing tensions in Greater Helvore between the aristocracy and impoverished lower classes lead to the Helvoran Revolution and Helvoran Civil War from 1664 to 1675. This lead to the overthrow of the absolute monarchy of medieval Helvore, and the establishment of the Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, which Helvore uses today. After a period of peace following the Helvoran Civil War, Helvore rose to become one of Europe's dominating cultural, political, and global powers. Helvoran culture, including most music, philosophy, art, and architecture flourished during this period from the 18th to 20th century. The Helvoran Empire was established during this period, establishing colonial and imperial settlements throughout Europe, North and South America, Africa, Asia, Polynesia, and the Indian and Atlantic Oceans, reaching its greatest territorial height in the early 19th century. By the late 19th century, Helvore had become a global superpower, with one of the strongest European economies of the time. However, the first world war lead to the collapse of the Helvoran Empire and great economical strain. Helvore became one of the major winning powers for the allies during the second world war, despite almost being occupied by the Nazi regime in 1943. Throughout the History of Helvore, Helvore has been one of Europe's leading centers for economical, philosophical, and cultural advancements. Today, Helvore's rich history has lead it to having the fourth-largest number of cultural UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Europe, and Helvore's economy is the tenth largest in the world. Demographically, Helvore enjoys one of the highest standards of living in the world, and was ranked the fourth most peaceful nation in the world in the 2015 Global Peace Index. Helvore became part of the European Union on the 13th of January, 2015, and is also part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the UN Security Council, the United Nations, and the World Trade Organization (WTO). Etymology: ''Main Article: Etymology of Helvore The name 'Helvore' is believed to be a derivation from the Latin name for the Helvoran Peninsular, Aelvoria Magna' ''(Greater Aelvoria), which itself means 'Land of the Aelvors', the Aelvors being the name of the historical Celtic people who lived in the Helvoran Peninsular. The name ''Aelvor ''itself is unclear as to its meaning, although it has been theorized that it comes from the morphology of the Aelvoran words '''Aele', ''meaning 'Home', and '''Vorhkhln', ''which is thought to mean 'Place of the People'. Thus, '''Aelvor' ''means 'Home of the people'. A secondary theory proposes that ''Aelvor ''comes from the word '''Elvorr, a possible derivation of Elohs' ''(Birth, or Origin), and '''Vorh', ''which is thought to mean 'Place'. Thus, ''Elvorr ''could mean 'Origin Place', or 'Birth Place'. However, despite these two theories, it is uncertain as to the actual origin of the name '''Helvore. History: Prehistory (Prior to 6th century BCE): Main Article: Prehistoric Helvore The first evidence of human life in what is contemporary Helvore dates to circa 1.8 million years ago, in the region of what is now the state of Clyffe-De Vois. At this time, Helvore is believed to have been a barren land, marked by extreme volcanic activity in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, and glacial eras throughout prehistoric Helvore. Early humans are believed to live in a nomadic hunter-gatherer community. Little evidence of this period of Helvoran history exists, however, there have been some caves found in the Helvoran state of Rhythe (Pictured Right). By approximately 10,000 BC, the last glacial period ended, and the climate became more warm in the Helvoran peninsular. Western Europe entered the Neolithic era, and the first Helvorans began to develop greater demographic and agricultural advancements between 4000 and 3000 BC. By 3000 BC, Helvoran people were using the vast amounts of Gold, Bronze, Copper, and Silver found in the Great Helvoran Mountains to create the first metal devices in Helvore. Several megalithic structures date from this time, including most notably the Stones of Du Mere, a large stone tomb near the Helvoran village of Du Mere, in the state of Le Tourine. Antiquity (6th century BCE-5th century AD): Main Articles: Aelo-Roman Helvore, Aelvoran People, Rhythii People Circa 500 BC, Germanic and Celtic tribes from Britain and France began to move into the area of modern day Helvore. The mingling of these two cultures over time eventually created both the Aelvoran Culture in the south of the Helvoran Peninsular, and the Rhythii Culture in the North, near modern-day Noctoix. The Aelvoran and Rhythii people both began to spread throughout the Helvoran Peninsular, bordering each other roughly along the modern day border between Entriffe and Baroquet, and the Rhythii border roughly corresponding to the present-day Helvoran border with France, Britain, and Mästenburg. The Rhythii tribe became heavily influenced by other Celtic and Gaulish tribes, whilst the Aelvoran culture became much more diverse through isolation. The Roman General Diachrondius lead the first Helvoran invasion by the Roman empire in 21 BC, by launching an unsuccessful attack into Rhythii territory. After several more conflicts throughout the first century BC, the Romans eventually conquered Helvore in 35 AD, and continued to occupy Helvore until 431 AD. The Roman Empire left behind a major legacy in Helvore, establishing many of the major cities and towns that would become part of Helvore later, including Roixterre, St. Crimze, Arriese, and Ollympe. Warring States Period (5th century-10th century): Main Articles: Waring States Period, Kingdoms of Greater Aelvore, Unification of Helvore Shortly after the Roman Empire left Helvore in 431 AD, the Helvoran Peninsular fell into chaos. The order that had once existed with the Roman Empire that had unified Helvore had fallen, and thus Helvore became many different independent states. These states continuously warred amongst themselves, and thus this period of history was known as the Warring States Period. During the Warring States Period, several major cultures emerged, which can be seen on the image on the right. The northern states of Helvore, most notably Rhythia and Aquelle, were settled by Celtic Britons, fleeing from the Anglo-Saxon invasion of England. These Celtic tribes began to form much of the heavily-Celtic influenced culture of northern Helvore at that time, whilst in the south, a much more Frankish influenced culture developed. Throughout the Warring States Period, several efforts were made to try and build a unified empire, as was the case with the Roman Empire. In 643 AD, Verciceris II, King of Saignblois attempted to create a unified empire under rule of the House of Saignblois, leading to the First Aelvoran War, which lasted for thirteen years, and resulted in greater tensions between Saignblois and other states of southern Helvore. The Second Aelvoran War, again attempting to unify Helvore, was begun by Calis IV, King of Zonaria, in 673 AD, and, whilst creating a large Zonarian Kingdom in the North of Helvore, ultimately fell at the beginning of the eighth century. The Third Aelvoran War (746-781), instigated in Mariousse by King Charles the Red, was an even bloodier war which was caused by yet another attempt at the creation of a Helvoran Empire. Whilst largely unsuccessful, the Third Aelvoran War lead to the creation of an extremely volatile political landscape in Helvore at the time. After a period of relative peace throughout the ninth century, during which these independent states continued to develop culturally and technologically, Richarde of Greater Aelvore, lead the creation of a diplomatic allied kingdom between Greater Aelvore, Saignblois, Du Montaine, and St. Alexandre du Roix, in the Congress of King's Rock (Helvoran: Congress de Roix Seterre). This resulted in the establishment of The Kingdom of Helvore, (Helvoran: La Roiséaux d'Elvoir). By 991 AD, the Kingdom of Helvore, headed by the newly crowned King Richarde the Great (Helvoran: Roix Richarde l'Exoupe), spread throughout much of the Helvoran Peninsular. Historians consider it to be at around this point that the Warring States Period ends. Late Middle Ages (10th century-16th century): Main Article: Late Medieval Helvore, See Also: List of Helvoran Monarchs '' After the establishment of the Kingdom of Helvore with the coronation of King Richarde the Great, establishing the House of De Vois, successive rulers engaged in diplomatic and military advancements in order to eventually unify almost all of the Helvoran peninsular (with the exception of Mästenburg), which was achieved in 1094. Throughout the middle ages, Helvoran monarchs helped fund the crusades in the Middle East, contribute to technological and cultural developments, and develop a stronger economy. Helvore was greatly affected by the Black Death, with over 6 million people killed in Helvore alone. The Late Middle Ages also was host to one of Helvore's greatest wars, known as the War of the Crown (1561-1594), in which the English monarch of the time, Queen Elizabeth I, attempted to reclaim the Helvoran throne under the prerequisite that the throne of The Kingdom of Rhythe, which during the early twelfth century had belonged to King Henry I of England, and thus she was the rightful queen of Helvore. This sparked the thirty-three year war, which was chiefly held on the Helvoran border with England, and eventually resulted in the British annexation of the Helvoran state of Astonbury in 1594. Early Modern Period (16th century-17th century): ''Main Articles: Early Modern Helvore, Helvoran Renaissance, First Helvoran Empire As the sixteenth century dawned in Helvore, a renaissance was beginning to occur there, as the wars of past centuries ended and science and the arts flourished under a new era of peace. It was here that Helvore began to reach its full potential as the stage of European philosophy, art, and culture. Shortly after, towards the end of the sixteenth century, King Maximilian III began a military campaign in Western Europe, establishing what would become the First Helvoran Empire, in 1593. Territorial wars in Brittany and other parts of Northern France lead to the War of Normandie in 1595, as the expanding Helvoran empire met resistance in France. By 1637, after continual wars, annexations, and diplomatic alliances, the First Helvoran Empire reached its greatest extent under the rule of King Thomas V (also known as King Tomas the Conqueror), expanding from the west coast of France to the German city of Hamburg (See map on the right). However, despite the ever-growing territory of the First Helvoran Empire, a larger gap was growing between the impoverished lower classes, forced to work to supply for a growing empire, and the wealthy aristocracy. The creation of the First Helvoran Empire helped contribute to the events leading up to the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War in the late seventeenth century. The First Helvoran Empire began to fall apart after continuous financial and political strain in Helvore with the result of the death of King Thomas V, and the crowning of the incompetent King Lyam I, and with the greater number of revolts against Helvoran control in France, Germany, England, adn the Low Lands. By 1652, Helvore's size had fallen to only occupying the Helvoran Peninsular, Brittany, and a small part of England and Normandy. The fall of the First Helvoran Empire, increased financial gap between Helvoran citizens, greatly contributed to the Helvoran revolution which followed in 1664. Helvoran Revolution and Civil War (1664-1675): Main Articles: Helvoran Revolution, Helvoran Civil War, The Republic of Helvore, Helvoran Republic With the ever-growing gap between the aristocracy and the lower classes, food shortages due to bad harvest, and the economical strain of Helvore due to the fall of the First Helvoran Empire, riots began to occur throughout Helvore. On the 13th of June, 1664, protests in the Helvoran city of La Berge against the aristocracy resulted in a mass-massacre known as the La Berge Massacre, in which King Thomas VI killed all of the insurgents of the city. This sparked further riots throughout much of Helvore, as tensions and violence grew in towns, cities, and rural communities between the aristocracy and the lower classes. In August, 1664, Sébastian de Gallonterre, leader of the insurgent group, arranged a meeting between representatives of all parts of Helvore, equally proportioned according to population of clergy, aristocracy, and peasants. However, at the last minute the meeting time was changed, and only twelve of the original four hundred peasants could attend. Thus, the aristocracy won the vote cast during the Assemblie de Chateaux Louvret (English: Assembly of Louvret Castle), and the insurgents left only more bitter. The original twelve members of the Assemblie de Chateaux Louvret then took an oath, known as Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), often shortened to Le Vallois Princépal, in which they outlined all that they strove to achieve in their revolution against the oppressive upper classes. Thus began the Helvoran Revolution. Centered in La Berge, Helvoran civilians continued to revolt against the aristocracy and the mad king, who continued to perform attrocities for the next two years. After several bloody conflicts between 1664 and 1666, a new political ideology was developed by Jules-Alexandre Bayereux, a form of constitutional monarchy based around the idea of a king who could be removed by the people under forced antipoerism as dictated by the Helvoran people as a majority, in which all power was immediately stripped. The people rallied around the idea of a Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, and on the 6th of October, 1066, in an event known as the Battle of Roixterre, over thirty-thousand Helvoran peasants stormed into the city of Roixterre and Le Palais Royale d'Elvoir, where they found and executed King Thomas the Cruel (Helvoran: Roix Thomas la Crouelle), and established The Helvoran Republic. Sébastian de Gallonterre was elected President of Helvore on the morning of the 7th of October, 1066, and immediately provided much needed food and other basic survival items throughout Helvore. However, the creation of the Helvoran Republic was an idea that was not supported by much of the population, particularly those supporters of Jules-Alexandre Bayereux and the Bayereux Constiutional Monarchy. As a result, de Gallonterre arrested Bayereux for treason in 1667, and began to instigate a set of fundamental laws which were very contradictory with the people of the time. In early 1667, Édouard Rouelle, a supporter of the Bayereux System, launched a revolt against de Gallonterre in Roixterre. This is considered by many historians to be the first act of the Helvoran Civil War. Rouelle and his followers established a movement based in the Helvoran city of St. Crimze advocating and rebelling against Republican Sébastian de Gallonterre, known as the Bayerism Movement. After eight years of progressively more violent behaviors, culminating in Red Day, on the 13th of October, 1674, Rouelle overthrew de Gallonterre, and declared himself president of Helvore. Betrayed by Rouelle, the Bayerism Movement sought to remove him from presidency. After a year of further fighting, Sébastian de Gallonterre was re-elected as president of Helvore for August, 1675. After greater tensions between the Bayerist and Republicans, Jules-Alexandre Bayereux was released from prison and declared intermediary president of Helvore as one final election was held to see who would become the first king of the Constitutional Monarchy of Helvore. On the 11th of August, 1675, Richarde V was declared King of Helvore, and the Helvoran civil war ended. Modern Period (18th century to 20th century): Main Articles: Helvore in the 18th Century, Helvore in the 19th Century, See Also: Overseas Territories of the Kingdom of Helvore, Second Helvoran Empire After the Helvoran Civil War, Helvore entered a period of great peace. Art and culture once again flourished, and some of Helvore's most famous writers, composers, and artists come from this period, including, most notably: Richarde de Montfort, a composer, Siméon Legrious, a philosopher, Hezekiah De Vois-Fildoumente, philosopher and writer, and Eloise du St. Exupery, artist and painter of some of Helvore's most famous art. Towards the end of the eighteenth century, King James IV began a secondary territorial expansion throughout Europe and colonial expansion in South and North America, Africa, Polynesia, and the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. This was known as the Second Helvoran Empire, which, at its peak in 1893, grew to being almost 9,000 kilometres squared in total. In Europe, the new Helvoran Empire regained lost territories in north-west France and southern England, although the Second Helvoran Empire never grew as large in Europe as the first. World Wars (1914-1945): Main Articles: Helvore during the First World War, Helvore during the Second World War During the First World War, Helvore was part of the Quadruple Entente, along with Russia, the United Kingdom, and France. Helvoran soldiers were sent to the French and Lowland borders to help combat the German Invasion, however, Helvore was not invaded during the first world war, and emerged victorious at the end of the first world war. Between the first and second world wars, international tensions with Helvore and other nations of the world grew much worse, as economic and material strain caused the Second Helvoran Empire to greatly reduce its power in colonial and European territories, eventually reducing to the size it is today in the late 1920's. At the commencement of the second world war, Helvore was greatly involved in the defense of the French border, however, to no avail. In 1940, the Nazi Regime invaded and occupied, steadily gaining territory until 1941, when the German's annexed Helvore. A small region in Astonbury and Rhythe remained as the Kingdom of Helvore, and was greatly aided by British forces until 1943, when Germans in Helvore became weaker due to greater need in other areas of Europe, and Helvore was then able to regain possession of Helvore, and continue to victory. At the end of the second world war, Helvore became one of the six permanent members of the United Nations Security Council, despite having heavy losses and facing great economic strain. Contemporary Helvore (1945-The Present): Main Article: Helvore in the 20th Century Shortly after the second world war, a period of economic growth followed despite the great financial collapses immediately after World War II. In the early 1960's, rallying for the Decolonization of the Overseas Territories of Helvore, which was completed by the early 1970's. Today, only several islands in the Indian and Atlantic Oceans remain part of the Kingdom of Helvore. Throughout most of the late twentieth century, Helvore continued to develop into one of the most developed nations in the world, and has enjoyed a reputation of high living, cleanliness, and high peace and happiness levels among citizens. Immigration to Helvore has steadily increased since 1980, particularly from other Eastern European, African, South American, Asian, and Polynesian nations. However, integration into Helvore has been strictly enforced, particularly in regards to language and cultural norms. In 2015, Helvore became part of the European Union, making it the most recent nation to do such. Geography: Main Article: Geography of the Kingdom of Helvore The Kingdom of Greater Helvore is located west of Brittany, in Northern France, where it curves upwards to meet the English border. Stretching from the English county of Devon south-west along the Strait of Astonbury (Helvoran: Chanson d'Astonbury), where it levels out before reaching the Helvoran border with Mästenburg, that being the westernmost point of both Helvore and the Helvoran Peninsular. Helvore then continues to stretch farther south, running in a parallel peninsular between France and the Aquitanian Sea (Helvoran: L'ere Aquitaine), and the Atlantic Ocean (Helvoran: L'Océane Atlantique), eventually meeting at the Straight of Grenliviche (Helvoran: Chanson de Grenliviche), a small channel between Helvore and Northern Spain. Thus, to the east of Helvore lies a small semi-inland sea, known as the Aquitanian Sea. To the east of the capital, Roixterre, lies Helvore's largest island, Erinier, in the Aquitanian Sea. As a result of Helvore's location, it lies within the Northern Temperate zone. From North-East to North-West, Helvore shares borders with the Republic of France, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, and the Republic of Mästenburg (Helvoran: Le République de Fransaise, La Roiséaux Unitaite de Brittaine Exoupe á Eirelande, ''and ''Le République de Mastienne ''respectively). Helvore also shares a border with the Federative Republic of Brazil (Helvoran: ''Le République Fedérative de Brazille) through its overseas territory of Ecalladise. The Overseas Territories of the Kingdom of Helvore are as follows: * Helvoran Regions, those being the most closely affiliated states and/or regions with the Kingdom of Helvore, including both Metropolitan Regions of Helvore and Overseas Regions of Helvore. These are as follows: ** Metropolitan Regions of the Kingdom of Helvore: 'The European Mainland of Helvore, Erinier. ** '''Overseas Regions of the Kingdom of Helvore: 'Ecalladise, St. Eloise and Attrieux, New Huntington and Hyeclyffe, Austroix, * [[Overseas Collectivities of the Kingdom of Helvore|'''Overseas Collectivities of the Kingdom of Helvore]]: St. Jacob, Saiteroupe * [[Southern and Antarctic Territories of the Kingdom of Helvore|'Southern and Antarctic Territories of the Kingdom of Helvore']]: Helvoran Antarctic Territory, St. Klause and Teleman Islands, De Montfort Islands In total, the area of all of the Kingdom of Helvore and its overseas regions spans 1,632 kilometres squared, including a wide array of terrains, containing regions of arid, sub-tropical, island, arctic and temperate regions climate. Helvoran territory also has a vast array of different topographical environments, including mountainous, arid, oceanic, deciduous forestry, coniferous forestry, rain forest, and grassland. At 2,762 metres above sea level, Mont Paigneux is the highest point of Helvore, located in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, near the town of Paigneux, in the Helvoran state of Entriffe. Helvore also boasts a large river system, with many major rivers including the St. Crimze River, the River Rhythe, the Lergoutte River, and the Callinonne River, which spread throughout the entire country. Climate: The Kingdom of Helvore has five major climate zones, depending on the territory of the nation. These are listed below: * An oceanic climate 'in the east and west of Helvore, which typically have warm (but not too hot) summers, and cool (but not too cold) winters. * A '''semi-continental climate '''in central Helvore, with typical hot summers and cold winters. * An '''alpine climate '''in the mountainous regions of The Great Helvoran Mountain Range and other mountains of Helvore. * A '''Mediterranean climate '''in the far south of Helvore (near Grenliviche), which have hot summers and mild winters * A '''cool climate '''in the north of Helvore, which typically has mild summers and cold winters. Rain is usually spread out fairly evenly throughout Helvore, although is less common in the far south of Helvore, particularly in the states of Voulier and Grenliviche, and there tends to be more rain in the far northern states of Helvore, particularly Astonbury and Rhythe. Environment: ''See Also Environmental Ministry of Helvore Globally, the Kingdom of Helvore is one of the most environmentally protected nations on Earth. Having established the Ministré Nationale de l'Environmente d'Elvoir in early 1974, following the footsteps of France, Helvore has since developed substantial renewable energy productions, and up to 54% of its energy consumption is provided by wind energy, the chief energy provider in the Kingdom of Helvore. The Plane Nationale de Émissionen de l'Environmente á Protection de la Vallois (often referred to as the EEP-V) have been introduced in late 2009 in order to reduce Helvoran carbon emissions by 25%, which has been imposed upon Helvoran business with the introduction of a Carbon Tax, which charges €95 per cubic tonne of emissive Carbon. This is hoped to drastically reduce the Helvoran Carbon Footprint by 2025. Environmentally, Helvore has some of the most stunning mountain ranges in Western Europe, something which the country is famous for. The Great Helvoran Mountain Range , spanning from the French border to Grenliviche , has some of the most diverse alpine environments in the world. 32% of Helvore is made up of woodland, with up to 26% of that woodland protected by national parks. Helvoran forests contain some of the most diverse species of deciduous woodland animals and plants in Western Europe. The 2014 Environmental Performance Index, conducted by the American universities of Yale and Columbia, placed Helvore as the third most environmentally conscious nation in the World, behind only Luxembourg and Switzerland. Political and Administrative Divisions: Main Article: Administrative Divisions of the Kingdom of Helvore The Kingdom of Helvore is divided into five echelons of administrative division. The highest of these, that being an Arch-Duchy (Helvoran: Grande-Duceux), of which there are fifteen, six of which are overseas territories. The thirteen Grand-Duchies of Helvore are as follows: * [[Grand Duchies of Helvore|'''Grand Duchies of Helvore]]:' ** [[Grenliviche-Voulier|''Grenliviche-Voulier]] ** ''Erinier'' ** ''Exoupe Tosque-Centrille'' ** ''Exoupe Guilont-Du Poignt'' ** ''Du Montaine'' ** ''Exoupe-Sainte-Crimze'' ** ''Exoupe Thyrburg'' ** ''Noire-Elvoir'' ** ''Nouveux-Brettenoux'' * [[Grand Duchies of Overseas Territories of Helvore|'''Grand Duchies of Overseas Territories of Helvore]]:' ** [[Exoupe Ecalladise|''Exoupe Ecalladise]] ** ''Ilén des St. Eloise'' ** ''Ilén des leux Soude-Maldéven'' ** ''Ilén d'Austroix'' ** ''Coute d'Afrique'' ** ''Ilén Soude'' These fifteen Grand Duchies are then further divided into States. There are a total of twenty-three States of Greater Helvore, and twenty-three States of Overseas Territories of Helvore, with a total of forty-six states of the Kingdom of Helvore. These are listed below, along with their capitals in brackets: * [[States of Greater Helvore|'''States of Greater Helvore]]:' ** [[States of Grenliviche-Voulier|'''''States of Grenliviche-Voulier]]:'' *** Grenliviche (Porte Jasonville) *** Voulier (Syon) ** [[States of Erinier|''States of Erinier]]:'' *** Erinier (Aiffeltoire) ** [[States of Exoupe Tosque-Centrille|''States of Exoupe Tosque-Centrille]]:'' *** Tosque (Roixterre) *** Huille (Pont-Du-Roix) *** Centrille (Du Montaine) *** Le Tourine (Le Tourine) ** [[States of Exoupe Guilont-Du Poignt|''States of Exoupe Guilont-Du Poignt]]:' *** Guilont-Du Poignt (Arriese)' *** Buille (Calibourne) ** [[States of Du Montaine|''States of Du Montaine]]:'' *** Entriffe (Saignblois) *** Baroquet (Baroque) ** [[States of Exoupe-Sainte-Crimze|''States of Exoupe-Sainte-Crimze]]:'' *** St. Crimze (St. Crimze) *** Lyonier (Du Lyon) *** Avants (Noisterre) ** [[States of Exoupe Thyrburg|''States of Exoupe Thyrburg]]:'' *** Thyrburg (Ross-Thyrburg) *** Toulier (Blanque) *** Alliers-Souche (Alliers) ** ''States of Noire-Elvoir'''':'' *** Dryse (Dryse) *** Astonbury (Astonbury) *** Rhythe (Rhythe) ** [[States of Nouveux-Brettenoux|''States of Nouveux-Brettenoux]]:'' *** Noctoix (Ollympe) *** Clyffe-De Vois (Devois) *** Tourjour (Touraine) * [[States of Overseas Territories of Helvore|'States of Overseas Territories of Helvore']]:''' ** [[States of Exoupe Ecalladise|States of Exoupe Ecalladise]]:''' *** St. Martin á Ville (St. Martin) *** Este-Ecalladise (Porte Solle) *** Moutrepeux (Moutrepeux) *** Calliphe (Calliphe) *** Ouste-Ecalladise (Pergeoute) ** [[States of Ilén des St. Eloise|''States of Ilén des St. Eloise]]:'' *** St. Eloise (St. Eloise) *** Attrieux (Ponte du Sainte Genievieve) ** [[States of Ilén des leux Soude Maldéven|''States of Ilén des leux Soude Maldéven]]:'' *** Nouveux Huntington (Ouraceux) *** Nouveux Hyeclyffe (Nouveux Hyeclyffe) ** [[States of Ilén d'Austroix|''States of Ilén d'Austroix]]:'' *** St. Alexandre de la Pacifique (St. Alexandre de la Pacifique) *** Exoupe Austroix (Crelepoure) *** Ilén des Poirrotten (Ponte des Poirrotten) ** [[States of Coute d'Afrique|''States of Coute d'Afrique]]:'' *** St. Jacob (St. Jacob) *** Noire St. Jacob (Verdoux) *** Arriede (Arriede) *** Coute de Saphirre (Ponte Saphirre) *** Eppénoux (Lourre) *** Exoupe Saiteroupe (Saiteroupe) *** Soude Saiteroupe (Nuurunumma) ** [[States of Ilén Soude|''States of Ilén Soude]]:'' *** St. Klause (St. Klause) *** Noire Ilén des Teleman (Ponte Grieve) *** Soude Ilén des Teleman (Ponte Teleman) *** Ilén de Montfort (De Montfort) ''''Each of these states is then further divided into several Marquisen (Singular: ''Marquiseux), of which there are 120 in Greater Helvore alone. Each individual Marquiseux is again divided into a Barondeux, of which there are 243 in Greater Helvore. A Barondeux will then be again divided into a Viscounté, which number approximately 1,000 in Greater Helvore. A Viscounté is again divided once more to form a Counté, which are also further divided into metropolitan principalities called Arrédismenten (Singular: Arrédismente). Each echelon of the administrative hierarchy is also headed by an aristocrat associated with the governing of that specific area. The levels of aristocracy, and the realms which they govern are shown in the table below: Municipalities of large Helvoran cities or towns may also be divided further into a Municipal Arréndismente. Overseas Territories: In addition to the states mentioned above of Greater Helvore, there are also a number of overseas territories under control of the Kingdom of Helvore. These are as follows, elaborating upon their name, constitutional status, and capital: Politics: Main Article: Politics of Helvore Government: ain Articles: Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, Governmental Structure of Helvore, Congress Nationale d'Elvoir The Kingdom of Helvore is a Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, meaning that the nation’s head of state is a king or queen, who follows the laws of a constitution and oversees the creation of laws, ruling of Helvore, and upholding of traditional values throughout Helvore. The King is the superior member of the National Congress of Helvore (Helvoran: La Congress Nationale d’Elvoir), that being the Helvoran equivalent of the parliament. The Congress itself, which is made up of two hundred and seventy-six (276) members, ten for each state of Helvore, and seven for each overseas nation, votes for all national proceedings, thus forming a partially democratic government system. The members of the National Congress of Helvore are divided into the twenty-three states of Helvore, each having ten members. Of these ten members, one is the Duke (Helvoran: Duc) of the state, three are citizens, which are randomly selected to be part of the National Congress each day, as each citizen is required to be part of the National Congress for at least one day every 3 years. The remaining six members are the six Ministers of State (Helvore), which are as follows: * Minister of Finance (Helvoran: Minéstaire d’Économie) * Minister of Education (Helvoran: Minéstaire d’Équaisont) * Minister of the Environment (Helvoran: Minéstaire de l’Environmente) * Minister of Cultural Development (Helvoran: Minéstaire de Devlopmente Culturale) * Minister of Civil Services (Helvoran: Minéstaire de Sairvésen Civille) * Minister of Legal Services (Helvoran: Minéstaire de Sairvésen Legale). Of the 138 ministers, of which there are six for each state, a board of 12 is selected by the King to form the National Ministerial Assembly (Helvoran: Assemblie Nationale des Minéstairen), which are primarily responsible for the overall functioning of the nation. Each individual Grande-Minéstaire ''is allowed to choose a cabinet of ten others, who may be assigned to various specific roles, forming other ministers. The National Congress of Helvore is managed by a Grand Chancellor of Helvore, currently Pierre-Alexandre Biscelle, who is elected by the members of congress. Each individual minister is elected by the population of each state. The most important principle, however, of the Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, is that the King must follow a set of rules, established in Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: ''The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), and if the king or queen does not adhere to these rules, the people have the ability to strip the monarch of power immediately, based on a majority vote of the population, and elect a new monarch. Law: Main Articles: Legal System of Helvore, Laws of Helvore The Kingdom of Helvore utilizes a civil legal system, in which law is primarily derived from written documentation, and these codified laws a merely to be interpreted by a judicator, rather than created by him or her. The principle laws that form the basis of the Helvoran legal system were outlined in Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), ''written in late 1664 by a congregation of twelve insurgent leaders during the Helvoran Revolution, the main philosophy behind the creation of law being that the law in question benefit the majority of the population, rather than a single entity (as had often been the case prior to the Helvoran revolution), and the said law have benefits which outweigh the costs. Helvoran law is divided into three major sections, Civil Law, Criminal Law, and Political Law. Civil Law is chiefly concerned with the individual rights of the citizens, whilst criminal law is associated with crimes, and political law with both administrative and constitutional law. Each law, depending on its circle of influence (ie, local or national), may be proposed by a relevant administrative division (usually the National Congress of Helvore), and then voted upon. With the final consent of the King and a general election (if relevant), the law is officially published in the [[Journal des Aiffoiren Légelle d’Elvoir|''Journal des Aiffoiren Légelle d’Elvoir]] (English: The Helvoran Journal of Legal Affairs). The Helvoran jurisdictional system is based on three Courten-Grande ''(Grand-Courts), the Lower Court, the Upper Court, and the Royal Court (Helvoran: ''Courte-Loure, Courte-Ouvres, ''and ''Courte-Royale ''respectively), which address crimes of different severity. For example, petty theft would be handled in the ''Courte-Loure, whilst a murder would be judged in the Courte-Ouvres, and treason would be judged in the Courte-Royale. Each individual Courte-Grande is also divided into three sections, Civil, Criminal, and Political, according to which legal branch they belong, thus meaning there are nine courts in Helvore. The Kingdom of Helvore does not recognise religious laws as a motivation for crime against the state or other citizens, and no longer considers certain crimes of blasphemy or sodomy as criminal. Same-sex marriage and adoption was legalised in 1974, and freedom of speech is allowed to some extent, although hate speech has not been permitted since 1894. Racism and religious prejudice (including antisemitism) have been prohibited since 1962 and 1999 respectively. Immigration Laws required that new immigrants must oblige to culture, language, and laws, although allow for the freedom of religion. Religious Law in Helvore is controversial, as certain religious groups have been subject to change in laws originally described in Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), which promotes religious freedom, however, recent socio-religious tensions, particularly with Islamic groups, have led to the wearing face-covering veils, conspicuous religious symbols, and the following of government-deemed ‘cults’ to be illegal. Whilst controversial, these laws a supported by the majority of the Helvoran population. Military: Main Article: Armed Forces of Helvore The Helvoran Armed Forces (Helvoran: Forcen Arméë d’Elvoir), are the military forces of Helvore, led by the King of Helvore and ''Minéstaire Nationale de leux Militoiren'' (English: National Minister of the Military) as the Genéralen Supréme ''(Supreme Generals). The Helvoran Military is in turn made up of five components, which are as follows: * The Helvoran Army (Helvoran: ''L’Arméë de la Terre) * The Helvoran Navy (Helvoran: L’Arméë de le Mere) * The Helvoran Air Force (Helvoran: L’Arméë de l’Aero) * The Helvoran Special Tactics Force (Helvoran: L’Arméë des Tactiquen Specéale) * The Helvoran Special Forces (Helvoran: L’Arméë des Forcen Specéale) The Helvoran Army also serves as a police force in certain circumstances, and L’Arméë des Forcen Specéale ''also carries out anti-terrorism roles throughout the country. Government Finance: ''Main Article: Taxation in Helvore With the release of the Bougét Nationale des Ambitionen Financiale - 2015 ''in June, 2015, announcing the financial plans of the Helvoran Congress and the current King of Helvore, Andreux I. The latest ''National Budget of Financial Ambitions ''(English translation of aforementioned [[Bougét Nationale des Ambitionen Financiale|''Bougét Nationale des Ambitionen Financiale]]) details austerity measures attempting to alleviate the Helvoran budget deficit by 2017, through the reduction of monetary input into social welfare systems, raising the retirement age to 65 rather than 60, and increasing taxation amongst citizens. As of 2015, Helvoran government debt levels reached 1.9 billion Euros, approximately 37% of the Helvoran GDP, meaning Helvore has the 11th smallest debt in Europe. Foreign Relations: Main Article: Foreign Relations of Helvore The Kingdom of Helvore was one of the first members of the United Nations, and along with France, China, the United Kingdom, Russia, and the United States, form the permanent six members of the United Nations Security Council. In early 2015, Helvore became part of the European Union, the most recent nation to do such. Helvore is also a member of the World Trade Organization (WTO), the North Atlantic Treaty Association (NATO), and the ''Association des Nationen Elvoirephonie'' (ANE), the Helvoran equivalent of the French Francophonie, which consists of all Helvoran-speaking nations of the world. The Kingdom of Helvore is also home to a large number of international diplomatic missions and organizations, including UNESCO, the ANE, and the ''Association Internationale de le Préservation des Cultouren á Languen Antáppoiront'''' (AIPCaLA), (English: ''International Association of the Preservation of Cultures and Languages which are being Lost''). '' Since the Second World War, Helvore’s relationship with other European nations has strengthened, particularly with the United Kingdom, France, Germany, the Low Lands, and The Republic of Rozhon. Helvore greatly opposed against the 2003 invasion of Iraq, straining its relations with other nations in the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO), however, has refused to join the military advances into Iraq since the beginning of its invasion in 2003. Helvore continues to retain a strong economic and political influence in some former overseas territories of Helvore, particularly in Africa and the Caribbean, however, has remained relatively neutral to independent territories after their decolonization. In 2013, Helvore was the largest aid donor to overseas development aid, donating $38.612 billion USD, primarily focusing on humanitarian projects in Africa and Southern Asia. The main ambitions, as described by Queen Eloise III, chiefly responsible for the development fund, were “To provide access to the health care and education, and the development of a more stable economical and socio-political environment in which these nations can develop to form a civil habitat for their people, and thus to allow for the contribution and advancement of the human race”. Economy: Main Article: Economy of Helvore: See Also: Banking in Helvore The Helvoran Economy is largely mixed, and is one of the largest economies in Europe, having a nominal GDP of 1.931 trillion USD. With mining as the largest economic sector of Helvore, most of the nations GDP is derived through the selling of minerals and gold, which exist in a great multitude in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, and other mountain ranges in Helvore. As well as this, tourism and agriculture also make up some of the chief sectors of the Helvoran economy. Much of the nation's enterprises are state-owned, including the ''Nationale Institution des Telécommunicationen d'Elvoir'', that being Helvore's telecommunications service, ''Air Helvore'''' and all national banks and insurance companies. Despite slowly selling off sections of these state institutions, however, Helvore retains a firm policy against corporatism, and in 1951, with the signing of the State-Instigated Economy Bill, all insurance and banking companies were forced to become part of the state. As a result, Helvoran banks do not charge interest rates but hold austere payment laws, which have caused some controversy, but have lead to a stronger Helvoran economy. Mining: ''Main Article: Mining Industry of Helvore Mining forms the greatest sector of the Helvoran economy, and is estimated to provide for about 54% of the GDP per annum. Rich mineral expansions of gold, diamond, bronze, copper, and nickel found in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range are exported globally from Helvore and have lead to much of the nation's economic growth and stability. Up to 4.2% of the Helvoran population (approximately 100,000 people) are employed in the mining industry, and most of the Helvoran mining companies are state owned, including ''L'Institution des Meteux d'Elvoir'', Meteux Elvoir Co. ''and [[Villiers Meteux |''Villiers Meteux, ]]which account for 72% of Helvoran Mining Companies together. As a result of extensive mining in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, the Helvoran government has instigated many laws regarding the environmental protection and preservation of Helvore's natural mineral beauty, and up to 55% of mining reserves in Helvore are protected by the Helvoran government, and 32% under strict laws preventing the destruction of the Helvoran countryside. As a result, much of Helvore's natural beauty has been preserved despite mining being its major industry. Tourism: Main Article: Tourism in Helvore In 2015, Helvore was ranked the ninth most visited nation in the world (after the United Kingdom), with 30.5 million people visiting the nation. Helvore has the fourth largest number of UNESCO world heritage sites in the world, having 42. These include some of the many cathedrals, of which Helvore is famous for, museums, galleries, and palaces. Helvore's capital, Roixterre, is also home to Europe's most visited and famed museum, La Muséë Nationale d'Elvoir, which is the largest in Europe, and home to over 12 million exhibitions and artworks. Besides the major cities of Helvore, Helvore's mountains are also home to much tourism as they are regarded as some of the best ski mountains in the world. Over 20 million people each year visit the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, and Great Western Mountains for ski holidays, competitions, and resorts. In addition to these, another major tourist destination in Helvore include the many castles, palaces and cathedrals which can be found in almost every national city and town. Among these, the most popular palaces include: La Palais Royale de Roixterre, Chépouraite, Arcellieux, Téroure, and La Palais de Rhythe, and some of the most famous cathedrals include: St. Petere de la Croix (Roixterre), La Cathédrelle de Saphérre, and Monterre Cathedral. Agriculture: See Also: Wines of Helvore Historically, Helvore has been a very large producer of agricultural goods, and overall, the agricultural sector forms 11% of the Helvoran nominal GDP. Much of the southern and central regions of Helvore have large tracts of fertile land, which have been optimised using technology and more viable farming methods to produce most of the Helvoran food requirements. Wheat, Barley, and other cereal products form the major export of Helvoran agriculture. As well as this, like their neighbour France, Helvore has historically been a large producer of wines, including Vaitérouge, a traditional Helvoran wine, as well as Guederlaise, a Helvoran fortified wine which is greatly associated with the nation. Transport: Main Article: Transport in Helvore: See Also: List of Helvoran National and State Highways Train systems stretch throughout most of Helvore, connecting most of the major cities via a speed railway known as the ''V-Train'''' system. The Helvoran railway system is the third largest in Europe, after France and Germany, and also connects Helvore with all its neighbouring countries (France, the United Kingdom and Mästenburg), as well as connecting to Spain through an underground tunnel that spans the Straight of Grenliviche. Subterranean train systems also run through every major city in Helvore, as well as a public bus and taxi service. Roadways in Helvore span through almost every town and city in the nation, and have substantial national and international traffic upon them. National and State highways run throughout the country, and there are no privately-owned roads, but traffic servicing fees are charged each year as part of an income taxation. The most popular car models in Helvore include the Helvoran car company Luméaire (32% of sold cars), followed by Renault (19%), Peugeot (12%), and Volkswagen (6%). There are 289 airports in Helvore, of which the largest and most busiest is Ventréaux Airport, located west of Roixterre, which has international flights to most other nations in the world. The national airline of Helvore is Air Helvore (Helvoran: ''Aero Elvoir). There are fourteen major ports in Helvore, of which the largest is Porte Jasonville, in the south-west of Helvore. Science: Main Article: List of Helvoran Inventions and Discoveries, See Also: List of Helvoran Scientists Since the early modern period prior to and following the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War, Helvore has been at the forefront of scientific and technological advancements. The Royal Academy of Science (Helvoran: L'Académie Royale des Sciences), was established in 1311, thus making it one of the oldest scientific institutions in the world. Famous Helvoran scientists from the Scientific Revolution and the Age of Enlightenment include Victoure de Voisier, a pioneer of early physics, Charles Massanerre, an early microbiologist, Marie-Laure Pionfort, a chemist, and Nikolas Rodzierski, one of the earliest neuroscientists. With the dawn of the industrial revolution, Helvoran science continued to advance, with the discovery of electricity by Alexandre Electoire, foundation of modern psychology by Jean-Claude Artemaieux, and advancement of the fields of bio-electricity and medicine through scientists such as Claude Bisaite, Clairmonte de Bonneville, Hezekiah De Vois, and Maximilian de Sackville-Avants. In the twentieth century, Helvore continued to develop scientifically and technologically along with many other nations in the western world. Famous scientists of this period include the mathematician Henri de Montfort-Paigneux, who pioneered economic theory, Eloise Poirmaite, a chemist, and Klause Teleman, who helped optimise Helvoran technology and energy usage. Helvore joined the European Airbus group when it joined the European Union in January 2015, and has since launched its first space satellite, The Armistace, in November 2015. As of January, 2016, 54 Helvorans have received a Nobel Prize, and 7 a Fields Medal. Demographics: Main Articles: Demographics of Helvore and Helvoran People As of the June 2015 census, the population of Helvore was 32,846,312, making it the fortieth most populous nation in the World, behind Morocco, but ahead of Saudi Arabia, and also making it the tenth most populous nation in Europe, behind Poland, but ahead of Romania. Birth rates have been relatively stagnate in Helvore since the end of the baby boom in the early 1970's, with the Helvoran population increasing by approximately 90,000 people per year, a population growth of an average of +0.35% annually. Immigration to Helvore has also helped stimulate the population growth in Helvore significantly, with around 15,000 new immigrants introduced to Helvore between June 2014 and June 2015. Ethnicity: Helvore is mostly homogeneous nation, with approximately 89% of the Helvoran population being of the Helvoran ethnic group, which consists of a mixture of Celtic (Aelvoran or Rhytii) and Latin (or Roman) groups. Different regions of Helvore share different ancestry, with many people from the island of Erinier having a distinct Isrian heritage, as well as people from the north-west being influenced by Germanic Bykelei culture. Immigration over the past several decades have lead to a more diverse society in contemporary Helvore, with an estimated 14% of the population being of non-Helvoran ancestry. Of this 14%, 9% is of other European ancestry (3% Mästenburgian, 2.2% French, 1% Spanish, 0.9% English, and 1.9% other European heritage), 2.3% of North-African Heritage, 1.6% Asian, and 1.1% of other Ethnic heritage. Despite the large number of foreign ethnic heritage in Helvore, Helvore possesses very tight immigration laws, and thus, immigration rates into the Kingdom of Helvore are very slow. Annually, around 30,000 immigrants enter Helvore, significantly less than those of other neighboring nations such as France and Mästenburg. Major Cities: Main Article: List of Helvoran Settlements Helvore is a relatively urbanized nation, with many of its largest cities located in along the coastlines of the Atlantic Ocean, Chanel of Astonbury, and Aquitanian Sea, with the largest cities of Helvore (in terms of metropolitan area population as of the June 2015 census) being Rhythe (Population: 1,843,544), Roixterre (Population: 1,483,261), Ross-Thyrbourg (842,103), Astonbury (796,521), St. Crimze (543,552), Port Jasonville (312,312), Saignblois (272,834), Calibourne (267,492), Ollympe (256,384), and De Vois (231,672). Language: Main Articles: Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_Language, Association des Nationen Elvoirephonie, and Languages of Helvore. The official language of the Kingdom of Helvore is Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_Language, a Romance language derived from Latin, and closely related to French. Although there is no officially language institution in Helvore, the ''Académie de la Documentation de la Langue d'Elvoir'''' (English: ''Academy for the Documentation of the Helvoran Language), acts as a documentative institution of the evolution of Helvoran as a language since its establishment in 1689, and also as the major linguistic school in Helvore. Regionally, in Greater Helvore, Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_LanguageHelvoran Languagehas existed as the primary language of its citizens, with less than 10% of the population speaking a language other than Helvoran natively, and of those less than 0.1% speaking little to no Helvoran at all. In terms of regional dialects and languages, very little derivational languages of Helvoran exist, with the most recent, Thyrbourge, dying out in the early 19th century. As a result, there are no recognised regional or minority languages within Helvore. Legally, the Helvoran government does not regulate the language of publication of individual texts, but Helvoran is required in all commercial and political usages, including, most notably, in business signage and employment advertisements. As a result of the establishment of the second Helvoran empire in the nineteenth century, Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_LanguageHelvoran Languagebecame the dominant language in many of its overseas territories, introducing it to Africa, South and North America, and Polynesia. However, many of the territories which no longer speak Helvoran have abandoned it as a language, instead adopting another language as its official language, as was done in New Astonbury. Yet, Helvoran is still classified as a secondary official language in four countries and/or territories globally (Canada, Saiteroupe, St. Jacob and Ecalladise), and is an unrecognised regional language in both France and Mexico. Globally, there are an estimated 70,000,000 speakers of Helvoranhttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Helvoran_Language, either as a mother-tongue or secondary language. Religion: Main Article: Religion in Helvore, See Also: Christian Soliterism. Unlike many other nations in the developed world, Helvore still maintains a relatively strong religious affliction, with up to 72% of the population identifying as being Christian Soliterist, that being the official religion of Helvore. Despite this, however, Helvore maintains a strong separation of the Church and the State, and religion is not recognised as a cause for political or criminal motivation. Religious attendance within the Kingdom of Helvore has declined since the 1950's, with up to 82% of the population attending mass weekly in 1952, and only 23% attending church as of 2015. Other major religious affiliations within the Kingdom of Helvore include Roman Catholic (18%), Protestantism (4%), Muslim (2%), Buddhism (1%), and atheism (2%). With the creation of ''Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté'' (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation) during the Helvoran Revolution, Religion has been restricted in Helvore from creating any national policies, and are legally classified as 'organisations', rather than government-related institutions. As a result, religious extremists, regardless of religion, still face the full power of the Helvoran law with any religious basis for crime, which is considered to be unacceptable. In addition to this, whilst freedom of religion is allowed within the Kingdom of Helvore, a list of government-selected 'cults', including scientology, and the Order of the Solar Temple are classified as illegal followings. Health: Main Article: Health in Helvore The Helvoran Health System is one of universal health care funded by the National Healthcare Insurance Programme, which is funded by the Base Taxation Rate of Helvore (See: Taxation in Helvore). The World Health Organisation (WHO) rated the Helvoran health system one of the best in the world, with an average spending of US$5,121 per capita annually on health expenditures. The Helvoran Health System consists of a basic system of health care, which is provided for free up to a spending of €3,500 of health care for a year. After reaching this limit, a system percentile deduction of the physician's fare is paid, although this option is possible for a total spending of less than €3,500 per annum. Long-term, non-hosipital-bound illness treatment is provided for free, and euthanasia is legal in Helvore. Obesity is becoming an increasingly common problem amongst Helvoran citizens, and the Helvoran government has launched a very large anti-obesity programme, which has reduced levels of child obesity in Helvore by 53% in the past year alone. Education: Main Article: Education in Helvore With the creation of ''Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté'' (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation) during the Helvoran Revolution, education was made compulsory for Helvoran children up to the age of thirteen. In contemporary Helvore, education is now compulsory up to the age of sixteen, and consists of five separate stages of education. The Helvoran education system, pioneered by the eighteenth century tutor, Pierre de Montréale, consists of five 'schools', or stages of education, which are referred to as First School, Second School, Third School, Fourth School, and University respectively (Helvoran: Équaise Prémiere, Équaise Derriere, Équaise Çatrente, Équaise Çavierre, and Universitaite). ''Tutorlidge within Helvoran schools is compulsory up to the completion of Fourth School, upon which the student can either enter the work force, go into University, or study at a Technical University (Helvoran: ''Universitaite Technique), which prepares the student for employment in a trade or apprenticeship. Schooling begins in Helvore at the age of three, with the child's enrolment in First School (Équaise Prémiere), ''which itself consists of ''Pré Unne ''and ''Pré Doux, taught at the ages of three and four respectively. Education in the First School is primarily based upon founding basic numerical and literacy skills, and is usually conducted in a bilingual format. At the completion of First School, the student will enter the Second School, which begins at the age of five, and ends at the age of eight. It consists of years 1 to 4, and further develops the education given in First School. Again, Second School is also conducted in a bilingual format, with up to 90% of all Helvoran schools being conducted in more than one language on average. Upon the completion of Second School, students enter the Third School, consisting of years 5 to 8, and commencing at the age of nine. The third school is again conducted in a bilingual format, and further reinforces and expands upon the knowledge gained in the prior two schools. At the conclusion of the Third School, an examination is conducted in order to determine the ability of the student, and to place him/her in the appropriate level classes upon entering the Fourth School. The Fourth School (Helvoran: Équaise Çavierre) ''begins at the age of thirteen, in year 9, and completes at the age of eighteen, in year 14. The academic skill of the student, as predicted by the entrance examination conducted at the end of the Third School, determines whether or not students can take on specific subject, a larger number of elective subjects, and the assistance required for that student (which itself is gauged from 'Specialised Education', for those students who perform at a below average level, 'Regular Education', for those students who perform at an average level, and 'Extended Education', which extends those who can complete a regular education with great ease). At the completion of the fourteenth year, a final examination, known as the Helvoran Certificate of Completed Education (Helvoran: ''Certificaite Elvoire d'Équaise Complétont, ''or ''CEÉC), ''which provides an overall score between 0 and 200, with 200 being full marks for every examination. Examinations are conducted for each subject undertaken in years thirteen and fourteen, and at the conclusion of the year, the score determines which universities (technical or otherwise) a student may enrol in. It is quite common in Helvore for different university courses to have minimum CEÉC scores. The vast majority of educational institutions within Helvore are state funded, although the Helvoran government allows for private benefaction of public institutions, meaning that the quality of various public schools can differ. Fee levels range from between €100-400 per annum for First School, €500-2,000 for Second School, €800-3,000 for Third School, and €1,000-5,000 for Fourth School. University course costs can vary vastly depending on the course and university, with a masters level degree ranging from between approximately €750-20,000 throughout Helvore. Culture: ''Main Article: Culture of Helvore The Kingdom of Helvore is quite well renowned globally for the rich cultural heritage and tradition throughout the country, and is famous for its numerous museums, castles, palaces, and geographical wonders. As a result, since the end of the Helvoran Civil War in the late seventeenth century, Helvoran art, literature, philosophy and music has flourished, producing some of the most well known works in the modern world. Cultural development within Helvore is encouraged and managed by the governmental division for cultural development, with each state having a minister for cultural development, who is responsible for the preservation and creation of any new and/or existing historical monuments. As of 2015, Helvore was the ninth most visited country in the world, behind the United Kingdom, thanks to its many tourist attractions and historical settlements. Each year, an average of 30.5 million tourists visit Helvore, making it the nations second largest industry. The 31,928 buildings protected as historical or cultural monuments include mainly residences (such as castles and palaces), religious buildings (such as cathedrals), and museums (including ''La Muséë Nationale d'Elvoir'''', ''that being the largest museum in the world), but also include a number of statues, gardens, memorials and monuments. Art: Architecture: Literature: Philosophy: Music: Cuisine: Cinema: Media: Sports: See Also: Category:Nearly Real World Category:Country Category:Europe Category:European Union Category:Helvore Category:Javants Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Countries on Earth